Tomber à pic!
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Réécriture Désinhibé. OS. Slash. Lemon. Comment réagir quand votre fantasme vous tombe dessus et qu'il est complètement bourré..?


_Titre :_ Désinhibé.  
_Ecriveuse_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Harry Potter et mon esprit tordu.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien n'est à moi à part le scénario tordu.

_Pairing :_ Imitsu !  
_Rating :_ T.  
_Genre :_ Romance à mort ! Sinon c'est plutôt banal !!! Et mon Humour donc spécial, trés spécial !!!

_Note :_ Rien à dire, juste que comme j'avais rien d'autres à faire, je me suis attaqué à la réécriture de ma fanfict : « Désinhibé »… donc si vous voulez l'originale, elle est dans mon profil !!!

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

_Résumé :_ Tomber sur quelqu'un… Tomber amoureux… Tomber de haut… mais quand c'est votre fantasme qui vous tombe dessus alors que vous jouez les nounous ???

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Je donne un coup de pied dans la lourde porte en bois et retient une grimace de douleur. Je donne un coup d'épaule pour empêcher à Potter de glisser au sol. Oui, j'ai bien dit Potter !

Comment je me suis retrouvé à ramener le Balafré dans sa chambre de Préfet en Chef ? Oui, vous avez bien entendu, Potter et Préfet et Dumbledore est encore plus taré que je ne pensé. Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraim…

« **Boum** » !

Bordel de putain de merde de marche ! C'est dangereux ! Qui est le crétin qui a eu l'idée de la mettre là ?!

Je braque mon regard sur le plafond du petit couloir qui mène à la chambre de Potter et soupir. Comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans cette situation, comment tous ça a pu arriver ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai… tout à commencé pendant la fête de fin d'année.

.xXx.Flash.xXx.Back.xXx.

Hermione laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. C'est elle qui avait eut la dure tâche de le traîner à Prés-au-Lard pour faire du shopping. Après toute une matinée de flânerie dans divers magasins, elle avait finie par trouver son bonheur. Un jean noir, légèrement délavé anthracite sur le devant, à la coupe parfaite et un chandail ocre, col en V, lacé d'un fil de cuir marron. L'ensemble lui donnait un charme fou, mettant en valeur sa musculature.

Elle fit chauffer un noix de cire à coiffer en frottant ses mains et les passa dans les cheveux de Harry. Elle s'amusa à les ébouriffer un peu plus, laissant quelques mèches rebelles tomber devant ses yeux. Elle recula ensuite pour admirer son « œuvre ». Le brun n'avait plus rien du petit gringalé qu'elle avait rencontré cinq ans plus tôt. Bien qu'il était toujours plus petit que Ron,-mais qui n'était pas plus petit que Ron ?- il avait acquis une musculature toute en finesse et il avait troqué ses vieilles lunettes contre des lentilles de contrat. Hermione l'avait convint, le matin même, lui affirma qu'elle en avait marre de loucher à cause des reflets à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait.

_- Vraiment réussit…_ murmura la jeune fille.

Elle recula d'un pas pour pouvoir le voir dans son ensemble avant de froncer les sourcils.

_- Il manque quelque chose…_

Elle se tapota le menton avant de claquer des droits. Elle fit volte face, farfouilla dans un petit sachet et en tira un petit anneau argenté.

_- Oh non, non, non…_ marmonna Harry en faisant un pas en arrière.

_- Oh que si ! Allez Harry, et puis tu pourras toujours l'enlever après._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et dégagea son oreille gauche. Hermione eut la surprise de voir qu'elle était percé et y passa rapidement l'anneau.

_- Je peux voir à quoi je ressemble maintenant ?_ demanda le brun, Hermione lui ayant interdit de se voir avant qu'elle ait fini.

_- Oui._

Elle hocha la tête et fit disparaître le drap noir qui couvrait les miroirs de la salle de bain des garçons. Harry laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et s'avança jusqu'à la glace. Ses droits passèrent sur la vitre, retraçant le fin très de khôl qui entourait ses yeux, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

_- Mignonne… je peux pas sortir comme ça… je suis… on dirait…_ bafouilla-t-il.

_- Magnifique !_ s'exclama Ron en entrant dans la salle d'eau.

Il alla embrasser sa petite amie et l'enlaça, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Harry se détourna du miroir pour pouvoir lui faire les gros yeux mais le roux l'ignora ostensiblement. Hermione se dégagea des bras de Ron et fit quelques pas vers la sortie avant de se retourner. Son regard s'arrêta sur le postérieur de son petit ami admirablement moulé dans un pantalon en cuir noir. Ron secoua la tête en riant doucement et poussa Hermione vers la sortie. Elle lui adressa une moue adorable mais partie au pas de course vers son propre dortoir, pour pouvoir se préparer à son tour.

_- Ron, je peux me changer, hein ?_ demanda Harry, mes yeux faussement larmoyants.

_- Tu es magnifique !_ répéta Ron.

_- Mais enfin, Ron, ce n'est pas moi ça._ S'énerva le brun en pointant son reflet, dans le miroir, du doigt.

_- Oh arrête ! Décoince toi, Harry boy, et rappelle moi qui c'est qui a couché avec Snape._ Lança Ron, agacé.

_- Moi, mais je n'étais pas habillé comme ça…_

_- C'est clair que tu ne devais pas être beaucoup habillé._ Répondit narquoisement Ron.

_- Va te faire voir !_

Harry lui tira la langue et se jeta sur le lit de Ron.

_- Tu vas me faire la gueule ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

_- Oui ! _

Harry avait prit son plus bel air buté. Ron haussa les épaules et laissa un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

_- Bah, ça te passera avant que ça me reprenne…_ soupira philosophiquement Ron.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Blaise enfouit son visage dans le cou de Théo et le mordilla doucement. Un peu plus loin, Millicent, Vincent, Pansy et Grégory commençaient à trépigner d'impatience. Ce fut Grégory qui craqua le premier.

_- Dray, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ hurla le jeune homme en tambourinant sur la porte, qui menaçait de céder sous la force des coups.

_- J'arrive._ Répondit le blond à travers le bois.

Pansy serra les dents, plissa les lèvres. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit un pas en avant, se collant presque contre la porte de la salle de bain.

_- Dray chéri, si t'es pas sortie dans trente seconde de cette putain de salle de bain de merde, je fais sauter cette porte à la con._ _Compris, mon cœur ?_ hurla Pansy.

Draco conta pragmatiquement le nombre de jurons utilisés dans la même phrase par sa meilleure amie et décida qu'il allait lui obéir. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais contredire la jeune fille quand elle se mettait à jurer, et surtout si c'était avant une fête. Il arrangeant une dernière fois ses cheveux et ouvrit la porte.

_- Chiotte ! Toi, Potter, Blaise, Théo…_ énuméra Pansy en comptant sur ses doigts. _Pourquoi c'est toujours les plus beaux qui sont gays ?_ demanda-t-elle, navrée.

_- Une erreur de la nature ?_ proposa Milly, en faisant voler ses longs cheveux prune alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

Draco alla jusqu'à la petite table de nuit qui se trouvait à coté de son lit et se saisit d'une gourmette en argent. Il l'attacha autour de son poignet gauche.

_- Comment je suis ?_ interrogea-t-il en faisant à nouveau face à ses amis.

_- On est vraiment obligé de te répondre ?_ se plaignit Blaise.

_- Oui !_ répondit Draco avec un air buté.

Les six adolescents le détaillèrent de la tête au pied. Un pantalon blanc à pinces qui semblait avoir été créé pour lui, un chemise noir à moitié déboutonné et laissant apercevoir un morceau de clavicule, et un blaser blanc. L'ensemble lui donnait un air classe, accentué par son maintien aristocratique. Ses cheveux coupés courts sur la nuque, était plus long sur le devant, laissant quelques mèches caresser son visage.

_- Tu es parfait._ Craqua Pansy. _On peut y aller maintenant ?_

_- Bien sur, chérie. Et pour ta gouverne un Malfoy est…_ commença Draco.

_- Toujours parfait !_ terminèrent ses amis pour lui.

Les sept Slytherin quittèrent leurs quartiers en riant de bon cœur.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils avaient pu laisser tomber leurs masques. Ils étaient simplement heureux de pouvoir être perçu par les autres comme ils étaient réellement, et non comme leurs parents étaient. Ils avaient risqué leurs vies pour ces gamins qui les traités comme des moins que rien.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Harry aurait pu juré entendre la mâchoire de Ron s'écraser au sol quand Hermione apparu en haut des escaliers du grand Hall. Harry, lui aussi, devait bien avouer que la jeune femme était magnifique. Elle portait une robe dont le bustier était constitué d'un entrelacs de bandes de soie or et ambre, et la jupe était une superposition de voile de mousseline dont la couleur ambre foncé s'éclaircissait en or jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux en un tresse épaisse qui reposait sur son épaule, attirant le regard sur la petite fée tatouée qui dépassait de son décolleté.

_- Alors ?_ demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, après avoir rejoint les deux garçons.

_- Sublime._ Articula difficilement Ron.

Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser et Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire ravi. Elle attrapa ensuite la main de son petit ami et se tourna vers Harry. Le brun avait le regard braqué vers la grande salle et semblait absorbé par la contemplation de quelque chose.

_- Harry… wouhou ! T'es avec nous ?_ demanda Ron, en agitant sa main devant les yeux de son meilleur ami qui n'eut aucune réaction.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude entre les cotes de Ron. Le roux porta un regard interrogateur sur elle et elle lui désigna un petit groupe du menton.

_- Ah, ben, d'accord. Tout de suite je comprends mieux._ Marmonna Ron.

_- Allons-y._ proposa Hermione.

Ron lui présenta son bras, qu'elle accepta. Elle constat avec un petit sourire que Harry ne semblait toujours pas vouloir revenir sur terre alors elle lui attrapa la main pour le tirer à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Le trio alla immédiatement rejoindre leurs amis qui avaient rassemblé un bon nombre de petites tables.

_- Wahou, tu es superbe, Harry._ S'exclama Seamus en détaillant le brun du regard.

Dean lui donna une tape derrière la tête, un air jaloux collé au visage. L'Irlandais coula un regard lourd vers son amant puis l'embrassa sur la joue avec un petit sourire.

_- C'est donc pour ça que Hermione t'a traîné à Prés-au-Lard._ Conclut Ginny.

_- Mouais._ Marmonna Harry, mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'intérêt de toutes les personnes autour de lui.

_- Superbe, et il n'y a pas que nous qui le pensons. Regardez les autres tables._

Harry se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner. Il s'était installé dos aux autres tables, et ne pouvait donc pas constater par lui-même ce qu'avançaient ses amis. Seul les Slytherin semblait ne pas avoir fait attention à leur entrée et riait, visiblement, à une blague de Blaise.

_- Cher élèves…_ commença Dumbledore.

Harry sursauta quand la voix forte du vieux directeur l'avait tiré de ses pensées. Enfin plutôt de son « matage » en règle du Prince des Slytherins.

_- Je suis heureux de pouvoir dire aux septièmes années qu'ils n'auront plus à nous supporters, leurs professeurs et moi…_

Des « houra » s'élevèrent dans la salle.

_- Et je suis également ravi de vous dire que nous n'aurons plus à vous supporter._ Rigola Dumbledore, puis il redevint sérieux. _Enfin je compte sur vous pour qu'il n'y ait_ _aucune insultes, bagares et surtout… surtout éviter de trop vous saouler et de vomir partout, sinon Rusard va m'en parler pendant toutes les vacances d'été. Et sincèrement j'ai d'autres choses à faire. _

Les élèves restèrent abasourdis pendant un moment, tous leurs regards braqués sur Dumbledore avant d'hausser les épaules dans un bel ensemble et de commencer à manger.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

_- Vous comptez faire quoi ?_ interrogea Neville en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre.

_- Avec Hermione, nous avons décidé qu'on ouvrirait une boutique d'apothicaire…_ commença Ron.

_- Et en même temps, je continuerai des études de sortilèges._ Termina Hermione.

Elle termina son verre et laissa ses yeux parcourir la piste de danse. Ron était en train d'écouter Ginny raconter les meilleures anecdotes sur ses camarades de classe quand Hermione se tourna vers lui.

_- Hum ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- On peut aller danser…_

Elle lui adressa un regard larmoyant auquel Ron ne pu résister. Il poussa un soupir et se leva du banc, sous le narquois de ses amis.

_- De notre coté, avec Seamus, on a décidé qu'on prendrait une année sabbatique. _

_- Mmh ! Une année entière à voyager et à faire l'amour dans les plus grands hôtels du monde._ Lâcha rêveusement l'irlandais.

_- Obsédé !_ rigola Dean, avant de le tirer sur la piste de danse.

Neville laissa un sourire amuser se peindre et bu une gorgée de son verre.

_- Eh, bien moi, je vais sûrement faire des études dans les Potions. Si on y pense bien, depuis que Snape a arrêté de jouer les connards, je ne suis pas trop mauvais._ Commenta le brun. _Et toi, Harry ?_

_- Rien, strictement rien ! Avec ce que m'ont laissé mes parents, je pourrai vivre plusieurs vite sans avoir besoin de rien faire alors…_

_- C'est une idée…_

Harry décrocha ensuite de la suite de la conversation. Son regard allant accrocher le corps du blond. Draco était debout, dans un des coins de la piste de danse. Ses hanches se mouvaient sensuellement au rythme de « Time is running out », un tube moldu. Ses mèches volaient autour de son visage lui donnant un coté éthéré, accentué par ses vêtement d'un blanc pure.

Harry sursauta, manquant de tomber du banc, quand deux bras se glissèrent autour de son torse. Il tourna la tête prés à frapper l'important. Son regard tomba dans un puit, sans fond, d'onyx.

_- Alors, on matte mon filleul._ Demanda Snape.

_- Je ne matte pas._ Répondit Harry avec un regard noir.

Cependant, il ne pu empêcher son regard de glisser le long du corps de son ancien amant. Snape portait un jean vert sombre, au point d'en devenir presque noir, qui soulignait la finesse de son corps, et un fin tee-shit, col roulé, gris chiné. Le graisseux et vil professeur de professeur de Potion avait bien changé depuis la mort de Voldemort, trois mois plus tôt.

_- Oui, et moi je suis aussi blanc et pur qu'un nouveau né._ Se moqua Severus.

_- Sev', va plutôt trouver ton Mumus chéri._

_- Dit donc, t'es susceptible ce soir._ Constata le professeur.

_- Sev'…_ souffla Harry, anormalement agacé.

_- D'accord._

Il embrassa Harry au coin des lèvres avant d'aller retrouver Remus, qui l'attendait dans un des nombreux canapés.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Vincent regardait la table des Gryffindor depuis un moment quand un sourire malicieux s'immisça sur ses lèvres.

_- Dray._

Il donna un coup de coude au blond, qui venait à peine de revenir de la piste de danse, et lui désigna la table des rouge et or du menton.

_- Qu'est-ce qui…_ commença Draco en portant son regard vers l'endroit indiqué. _Putain ! C'est Potty ?_ demanda-t-il en avalant de travers un morceau de brownie.

_- Qui veus-tu que se soit ? _

Pansy leva les yeux et poussa un soupir las. Elle échangeant un regard de compréhension avec Millicent et elles sourirent.

_- Merde ! Il est…_

_Bandant !_ commenta Blaise, s'attirant un regard noir de Théo. _Si j'avais été gay…_

_- Tu es gay._ Le reprit Grégory avec un sourire amusé.

_- Faux, je ne suis pas gay. Je suis Théosexuel._

Théo leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à embraser son petit ami quand il lui réclama un baiser. Leurs amis secouèrent la tête, avant de prendre la direction de la piste de danse. Draco hésita un instant mais son regard retourna se poser sur Potter, le décidant à rester où il était. Blaise et Théo lui adressèrent un signe de main, puis ils disparurent de la Grande Salle.

_- A moi… il sera à moi et rien qu'à moi…_ murmura Draco, prit d'un soudain élan de possessivité.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Harry se servit un nouveau verre, appuyé contre le bar. Il aperçu un éclat doré à sa gauche. Draco venait de se coller contre un septième année et se déhanché de façon de plus en plus provocante. Le brun plissa les yeux et attrapa la première bouteille qui lui tombait sous la main avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Draco après avoir fini de danser, et repousser un nombre incroyable de mains baladeuses, et surtout non désirés, avait cherché Harry. Il s'était tout d'abord dirigé vers la table où il avait mangé, accompagné de ses amis, puis il avait parcouru la Grande Salle en long et en travers. Il avait fini par se décourager et prendre la direction de son dortoir.

Il était en train de traverser le dernier couloir quand un bruit l'attira. Il fit trois pas vers l'embranchement qu'il venait de passer. Après un froncement de sourcils, il hausse les épaules et s'engagea dans le couloir d'où venaient les bruits. Ses pas le conduirent jusqu'à un renfoncement dans le mur. L'armure qui aurait du lui faire face, était penchée vers le sol et chantait. Draco écarquilla les yeux et la contourna.

_- Potter._ S'étonna le blond.

Il s'accroupit à coté du brun et le secoua pendant une longue minute.

_- Vais être malade…_ marmonna Harry.

Draco lâcha automatiquement Harry et se recula. Le Survivant papillonna des paupières et posa un regard flou sur Draco. Il essaya de se redresser. Le blond secoua la tête et l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur.

_- Potter, tu ne devrais pas être dans ta chambre, à cuver comme un bien heureux ?_ demanda Draco.

_- L'est où ? _

_- Tu fais chier, Potter…_ chuchota Draco. _Monte sur mon dos, je te ramène à ta chambre._ Continua-t-il.

_- Comment..? _

_- Tends juste les bras._

Le brun s'exécuta et Draco le tira sur son dos.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Draco se tendit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de préfet de Harry. La langue du brun jouait avec le lobe de son oreille, avant que des dents ne viennent le mordiller.

_- Tu es sexy quand tu danses._ Lui avoua Harry, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

_- Je suis toujours sexy, Potty._ Répondit Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry mordit plus fort son cou, comme pour le punir de sa prétention, puis donna un petit coup de langue. Un frisson incontrôlable remonta l'échine de Draco.

_- Alors ça t'a plus ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, Draco tourna légèrement la tête. Son regard se posa sur le profil de Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés.

_- Tu sais que t'es chiant, Potty. J'étais sensé te mettre dans mon lit, et je joue les nounous…_ _franchement _! râla Draco.

.xXx.Flash.xXx.Back.xXx.End.xXx.

Je repouse Potter avec un soupir de soulagement. On dirait pas comme ça, mais il est lourd le nain à lunettes. Je me lève un peu trop rapidement, tanguant un peu. Apparemment j'ai un peu forcé sur le manzana pomme. Je me retiens au mur d'une main et j'attends que le monde autour de moi redevienne stable. J'en profite pour détailler la chambre. On y entre par une arche taillée dans la pierre, qu'une sculpture, représentant une fée et un elfe, masque en temps normal. On devait ensuite traverser un petit couloir, où j'étais, pour pouvoir entrer dans la chambre à proprement parler.

J'attrape à nouveau Potter et la porte jusqu'à son lit. Je laisse tomber la pire tâche que la terre n'est jamais portée sur le futon. Le sol de la chambre était recouvert de tatami, et toute la décoration était totalement d'inspiration japonaise.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux à coté de Harry, et lui retire rapidement ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, avant de lui retirer son chandail. Je me mords la lèvre alors que mon regard détail son torse, s'attardant sur la fleur tatouée sur son pectoral gauche. Je m'attaque ensuite à son pantalon, déboutonnant le plus rapidement possible les boutons, et le recouvre du drap en lin.

Je me fais violence pour ne pas lui sauter.

_- Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux… _martèle une petite voix dans mon esprit.

_- Roh, ta gueule ! _je hurle mentalement. _Et puis au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il dort !_ j'ajoute.

_- On s'en fout. _Me rétorque la voix.

_- Bien sur que non. Je le veux réactif et actif. _

Je clos ma conversation mentale avec moi-même avant de reporter mon regarda sur Har… Potter. Il a repoussé le drap loin de lui, laissant apparaître un torse musclé, au léger hale, ainsi qu'une taille fine continuée par des jambes interminables.

Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais je dois y aller. Je me lève du sol et m'aperçois, à retardement, d'un petit problème.

_- Putain, Potter, même quand tu dors tu me fais chier !_ je lui lance.

Je calcule rapidement le trajet que j'ai à faire –une enfilade d'une dizaine de couloir et autant de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un-, et décide que je ne peux pas sortir de cette chambre dans cet état là.

_- La bonne excuse… _

La voix ricane et j'ai la désagréable impression d'entre mon parrain. Je rejette au loin cette voix, si énervante, et me dirige vers la petite commode. Je farfouille à l'intérieur pour voir si il n'y aurait pas quelque chose à ma taille dedans. Je fini par dénicher un boxer et une chemise à ma taille. Et je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que tous ça appartient à mon parrain.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Draco se dirigea vers la porte coulissante, qui devait donner sur la salle de bain, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard Harry. Il laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif en entrant dans la pièce.

_- Eh bien. Y se sont pas foutu de toi, Potter. _Commenta Draco.

La pièce était carrelée de petits carreaux en camaïeux de bleus et de verts. Un immense bassin creusé dans le sol, et dans un coin une douche était installée. Draco posa les affaires sur le lavabo et retira rapidement les sien. Il se glissa ensuite sous le jet d'eau chaude et laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Quand il baissa la tête vers son entrejambe, il jura. Il n'avait toujours pas débandé et ne semblait pas être prés de le faire.

Résigné, il se colla contre la paroi de verre de la douche et laissa sa main glisser le long de son torse. Il taquina ses tétons, les pinçant doucement, puis il descendit jusqu'à ses abdos. Il les redessina et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir quand son autre main taquina la peau de ses cuisses. Il fini par la poser sur son sexe, ses hanches bougeant à sa rencontre. Il mordit son autre main pour étouffer les gémissements qui lui montait à la gorge. Il se sentait proche de la libération et ses mouvements se firent un peu plus rapide, brutaux.

L'image de Harry s'imposa à son esprit quand il jouit. Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de verre, cognant le sol de son poing.

_- Fait chier, Potter ! _marmonna-t-il en finissant de se laver.

Il ferma les robinets d'eau et attrapa la première serviette qui lui passait sous la main. Son regard plongé dans celui de son reflet, il ébouriffa ses cheveux d'une main.

_- J'ai vraiment une sale tête. _Commenta-t-il en détaillant les cernes sous ses yeux.

Il enfila le boxer et posa sa main sur le pantalon avant de hausser les épaules.

_- Au point où j'en suis… je peux bien dormir ici…_

Draco reposa le pantalon sur le rebord du lavabo et sortit de la salle de bain. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Harry. Le brun était étendu sur le ventre, le drap au niveau des reins. Il serrait dans ses bras son oreiller et un sourire heureux flottait sur ses lèvres. Draco s'allongea à ses cotés et ses couvrit.

_- Bonne nuit, Potter._ Chuchota-t-il en tournant le dos à Harry.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Un rayon de soleil désagréable venait frapper sous son œil gauche, le dérangeant. Il laissa échapper un grognement et se retourna. Malgré la légère gêne du soleil, il se sentait bien. L'odeur poivrée des draps faisait fleurir un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres et…

Harry se redressa d'un seul coup dans son lit, entraînant une plainte mécontente de l'autre personne, et braqua son regard sur elle.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

_- Oh putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans mon lit ?_ J'hurle mentalement.

Mon regard ne peut se détacher du blond qui a passé ses bras autour de ma taille et dont la tête repose sur ma cuisse.

Bon réfléchissons calmement et posément. Quand je suis sortie de la Grande Salle, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai erré dans les couloirs, buvant plus que de raison, et j'ai fini par m'éffondrer derrière une gentille armure. Et après ?

_- Oh merde, c'te honte…_ je marmonne en me prenant la tête à deux mains.

Malfoy m'a trouvé, je me suis ridiculisé, j'ai commencé à l'allumer et puis je me suis lamentablement endormi sur son dos. Ou alors tout ça n'est qu'un malheureux et horrible cauchemar.voilà c'est ça et il s'est trompé de chambre.

_- Et le mot de passe, hein, comment il l'a eut ?_ me demande une petite voix désagréable.

_- T'es qui toi pour te mêler d'une conversation personnelle ?_ je marmonne.

_- Je te signale que je suis Ta conscience._

_- Et pourquoi t'as la voix de Snape ?_

_- Parce que ça t'énerve..?_ propose la voix.

Je me retiens de m'auto étrangler. Ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable et essaye de trouver une solution.

_- Bah pourquoi tu n'en profiterais pas ?_

Toutes les solutions sauf celle là ! Mais d'un autre coté, c'est peut être une occasion qui ne se représentera plus jamais, alors… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi. Je vais pas faire ça quand même ? C'est pas bien, hein ?

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Harry se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, hésitant entre les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il jetait Draco de son lit et le traitait de tout les noms, soit il restait là à attendre qu'il se réveille. Sa main droite alla se perdre dans les mèches folles du blond, alors que l'autre glissait le long d'une tempe pâle. Elle alla ensuite redessiner l'arrête du nez puis l'arrondit d'une pommette. Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Harry et il se pencha doucement pour s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Draco. Le souffle du blond lui caressait agréablement les lèvres. Le gémissement de contentement que Draco laissa échapper fit écarquiller les yeux à Harry. Il se redressa dans le lit, une main devant la bouche et le souffle haletant.

_- Oh, Merlin…_ murmura le brun. _Je n'ai pas fait ça, hein ? _

_- Y semblerait que si._ Répondit la voix ensommeillée de Draco.

Harry braqua son regard sur le blond et ne pu le détacher de la langue mutine qui courraient sur ses lèvres pâles. Draco se redressa en position assise. Il passa une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus puis son attention se reporta sur Harry. Le brun avait toujours la main plaquée contre la bouche et les yeux écarquillés. Draco pencha la tête, amusée par son air perdu. Il tendit la main vers Harry qui sembla reprendre conscience avec la réalité. Il se leva d'un bond et couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_- Trop mignon !_ s'extasia Draco en se laissant retomber sur le dos, les bras étendus en croix.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

_- Oh, bordel. Mais pourquoi il s'est réveillé._ Je marmonne en enlevant mon boxer.

_La vrai question est : pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_ me nargue ma voix intérieure.

Je pousse un grognement énervé et me glisse dans la cabine de douche. Je me prend la tête à deux mains et laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. J'ai un mal de crâne carabiné. Je laisse l'eau couler le long de mon corps, détendant mes muscles. La douleur reflue peu à peu et je rouvre les yeux, maintenant que la lumière ne m'agresse plus.

_- Oh merde ! Je jure que j'arrête de boire… fini les débuts d'alcoolique en herbe… c'est trop douloureux._ Je rage.

Je me savonne rapidement puis sors de la cabine de douche. Je cherche du regard ma serviette. En boule à coté de la porte… j'aurai pourtant juré l'avoir laissé sur le bord du lavabo. J'hausse les épaules et saute du tapis de bain devant la cabine de douche à celui devant le lavabo. J'ouvre la pharmacie à la recherche d'une potion contre la gueule de bois.

_- C'est ça que tu cherches ?_ me demande une voix derrière moi.

Je sursaute violement avant de me retourner pour faire face à Draco. Ce petit con bandant est appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte et joue avec une fiole de potion verte. Mes neurones grillent les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure que mon regard glisse sur son corps. Il ne porte qu'un boxer blanc, qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose mais toute mes tentatives pour me souvenir où je l'ai déjà vu avorte, quand je me rends compte qui est en forme… très en forme.

_- Tu bandes !_ je m'entends dire stupidement.

_- T'es con_ lâche la voix snapienne dans ma tête.

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche avant que j'aie eu le temps de m'en rendre compte et je me sens rougis incontrôlablement. Malfoy hausse un sourcil moqueur, son regard parcourrant mon corps.

_- Bien vu ! Mais si tu ne te baladais pas à poil._ Me répondit-il la voix plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire.

Qui est à poil ? Je fronce les sourcils et baisse la tête sur mon corps. Mon rougissement revient en full force et j'attrape une serviette dans le petit placard sous le lavabo. Bon premier problème réglé maintenant je voudrai ma potion.

_- Ma potion, Malfoy !_

_- Celle là ?_ me demanda-t-il en jonglant avec la fiole.

- _Oui celle là et si tu la fais tom…_

Mon regard s'écarquille et je regarde les vestiges de ma potion, la mort dans l'âme. Je jette un regard noir à Malfoy avant de me précipiter sur lui en courant.

_- Crétin ramolli du bulbe ! Idiot patenté ! Je vais te tuer, t'étriper, t'émasculer…_

_- A non ! Pas d'émasculation. Me cri ma voix mentale. Il peut toujours nous servir._

_- Nous ?_ je demande vaguement.

_- Ben oui, toi et moi._

_- Okay... Chez les moldus, on appelle ça schizophrénie, non ?_

Un gémissement étouffé me fait revenir sur terre et je m'aperçois que je suis à califourchon sur Malfoy. On est tous les deux allongés au milieu de ma chambre, son regard me dévorant.

_- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, maintenant ?_ je murmure en me mordant la lèvre.

Un coup de hanche répond à ma question, pressant l'entrejambe de Malfoy contre les fesses. Je me rends alors compte d'à quel point ma phrase était scabreuse mais les mains de Malfoy, sur mes fesses, me font perdre la tête.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, et un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa. Les mains de Draco remontèrent le long des cuisses fines, écartant la serviette de leur passage. Les yeux du blond se plissèrent et il donna un puissant coup de rein. Harry émit un nouveau gémissement et plongea son regard dans celui de Draco.

_- Malfoy…_ murmura Harry.

_- Si tu savais… j'ai envie de toi depuis hier soir…_ répondit le blond.

Il se pencha vers Harry et mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher. Sa bouche traça un sillon humide jusqu'au creux du cou, que des dents taquinent mordillèrent. Les soupirs grisés de Harry firent sourirent Draco et il mit encore plus d'ardeur à la tâche. Sa langue glissa contre une clavicule, joua avec un téton, avant de redessiner les abdominaux du brun.

Harry avait rejeté la tête en arrière, une main enfouie dans la chevelure de son amant, l'autre jouant à la base de sa nuque. Son corps s'arqua quand Draco griffa doucement ses hanches. Harry était prit dans un tourbillon de sensation et plus le blond le torturé plus il perdait toute retenue.

_- Oh Dieu…_ gémit Harry alors que la main de Draco venait de quitter sa cuisse pour se poser sur son sexe tendu.

_- Draco est largement suffisant…_ plaisanta la blond en remontant embrasser Harry.

Malfoy déposa un petit baiser sur le bout du nez de Harry puis retourna entre les jambes du brun. Son regard s'était un peu plus gourmand alors qu'il admirait le corps de son amant.

Il avança sa tête vers le sexe gorgé de Harry et souffla doucement sur le gland. Ses mains étaient retourner courir le long des cuisses pâles et sa bouche glissa le long de la verge.

Draco joua pendant un long moment avec les nerfs de Harry, alternant un rythme lent et torturant avec un rythme beaucoup plus rapide. Les hanches du brun se mouvaient à la rencontre de la bouche chaude essayant d'accéder à la délivrance. Voyant que Harry était bientôt au point de non retour, le blond ralentit ses vas et vient. Il marmonna un sort et ses doigts lubrifiés trouvèrent rapidement leur chemin dans le corps de Harry, qui se tendit une nouvelle fois de plaisir. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts mais il ne voulait pas louper une seule expression du blond, habituellement impassible. Quand Draco jugea qu'il avait assez préparé Harry, il retira son boxer, l'envoyant dans un coin de la chambre. Harry avait enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et lui murmurait sans cesse qu'il le voulait immédiatement en lui. Le blond l'embrassa profondément et s'exécuta, s'enfonçant d'un seul coup de reins qu plus profond de l'intimité du brun.  
Ils crièrent à l'unisson et se mirent à bouger immédiatement. Leurs corps ondulaient tantôt sensuellement tantôt brutalement, l'un contre l'autre les faisant gémir et en vouloir plus. Harry plongea un regard brumeux de plaisir dans le regard argenté qui le regardait avant de laisser sa main glisser le long de son torse, puis de son ventre, pour atteindre son sexe dressé qu'il se mit à caresser en rythme avec les coups de reins de Draco. Voyant le brun se caresser Draco ne pu se retenir et donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de jouir violement, immédiatement suivit par Harry.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Draco se laissa glisser le long du corps de son amant, posant sa tête sur le ventre musclé préalablement nettoyé des traces de la jouissance du brun. Harry laissa une de ses main courir le long des épaules du Slytherin alors qu l'autre caressait ses cheveux en batailles, faisant crisser les petits cheveux sous ses ongles. Son regard s'était perdu sur son plafond et il semblait être plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

_- Tu sais Malfoy… je peux t'appeler Draco maintenant, hein ?_ demanda Harry.

- Malfoy se retint de le traiter d'idiot et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_- Et bien, c'était beaucoup mieux que ce à qu'ai pu espéré…_

_- Pourquoi tu penses souvent à moi comme ça ? _

Draco avait relevé la tête et plongé son regard argent dans celui de Harry. Le brun prit la partit de l'ignorer, lui accordant quand même un sourire énigmatique, et continua.

_- Dis, ça va nous mener où tout ça ?_ interrogea-t-il, frissonnant sous la caresse des mains de Draco, perdues au creux de ses reins.

_- J'sais pas mais on se fait que du bien pour l'instant… c'est ça qui compte. Et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien._ Commenta paisiblement Draco.

Harry se redressa et braqua sur le blonde un regard joueur.

_- Un proverbe moldu dans la bouche de Draco Malfoy…_ commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

_- Tu n'imagine même pas tout ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ma bouche…_ murmura sensuellement Draco à son oreille après s'être lui-même redressé.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui rends le baiser qu'il est en train de me donner. Si ça continu je vais totalement perdre la tête et je ne serais plus bon à rien, à part ressentir ce drôle de sentiment entre agacement, tendresse, joie de le voir, amusement…

D'ailleurs, alors qu'il va et vient à nouveau en moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est peut-être tous ses sentiments mêlés que les gens appellent Amour.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Un coup de hanches plus fort que les autres fit planter ses ongles, à Harry, dans le dos du bond, comme pour qu'il ne s'éloigne jamais…

…

…

…

Je pourrai vous dire qu'ils ont emménagé ensemble à la sortie de Poudlard… Qu'ils ont adopter deux garçons, des jumeaux Sohan et Souen, dont les parents étaient morts pendant la guerre… Que Draco est un heureux père au foyer… Que Harry est un des meilleur avocat des mondes sorcier et moldu confondu… Qu'ils ont vécu une très longue vie ensemble et surtout heureux… mais tout ça, c'est une autre histoire… l'histoire d'une vie entière : une histoire d'Amour…

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

**THE END**

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Personellement la fin de cette histoire ne e plait vraiment pas mais je n'arrivait pas à la finir (peut-être parce que j'ai pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures ???) mais j'espère sincèrement que cette réécriture vous plaira.

BisoOs à tous les lecteurs et laissez une trace de votre passage :::

.. Sanka …


End file.
